1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for automatically detecting the type of semiconductor device in a circuit, and, more particularly, to a system for automatically identifying the core speed of a microprocessor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the semiconductor industry, the speed rating assigned to a semiconductor chip, such as a microprocessor, is determined by testing after the device is manufactured. That is, various microprocessors from the same batch may be rated to operate at different speeds, depending upon the outcome of the testing process. The various speed microprocessors are sorted and sold at different prices, but are otherwise packaged identically, and have the same pin configurations. Accordingly, all of the microprocessors, regardless of their speed, may be installed in the same physical connector on a printed circuit board, such as a motherboard.
To insure that the computer system operates the installed microprocessor at its maximum intended speed, it has been conventional to locate jumpers on the motherboard. The jumpers may be manually configured to identify the type of microprocessor installed on the motherboard. That is, the end user is provided with a map to identify how the jumpers should be interconnected to properly identify the microprocessor installed on the motherboard.
The manual jumper arrangement is problematic in that the individual installing the microprocessor may be unaware of the need to alter the jumper arrangement, and/or may simply forget to do so. Thus, the installed microprocessor may run at a much slower speed, or may not operate at all.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.
In one aspect of the present invention, an apparatus is provided for identifying a device mounted on a substrate. The apparatus includes a label coupled to the device and a sensor positioned adjacent the device on the substrate. The label has one of a plurality of preselected patterns formed thereon, and the sensor is capable of detecting the preselected pattern.